Addiction
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: This was, indeed, a very odd fight they were having.... ....but it was only a fight. Nothing more. Nothing less. For now, of course. Yaoi, twincest, may be rated M later on. No major plot changes. One-shot chapters by age.
1. Addiction ,6

**Kittie: As some of you may already be aware, I am lost in the mountains of China, after escaping the forests of Austrailia. While learning to master kung-fu, I finally get a break in the mountains, and, if you've been on my profile and seen the poll "who do you think would be a good match for Siel in a future fanfic" one of the choices was Bel, (I put twincest next to it XD) and that got three votes out of four XD **

**So, this will basically be filled with little BelxSiel one-shots from age 6 to 26, I'm going to write this a pretty odd way but eh who cares right?**

**If you don't like yaoi or twincest I suggest you commit suici--- I-I-I- MEAN press the...back...button......3 Although Bel and Siel might kill you for that :)**

**Warning, language and other stuff, MAY OR MAY NOT be rated M later I don't know a lot of kids these days know about that stuff as young as 8 (believe me I know 8 year olds who know about sex and stuff) and I'm like 13 so GET OVER IT.**

**Enjoy, and wish me luck getting out of China's mountains 3**

**One last thing, i know there's not much dialogue this chapter, but there will be in future chapters. Also this is from third person, I think I am going to keep it that way but in other chapters you will see how Bel is doing then switch to Siel then if they interact back all together, just to clear any confuzzlsion :)**

**Old (preppy) hag = one of the old preppy maids in the castle.**

It was a fight.

Just another ordinary fight.

It's not like they were serious about this, right?

Rasiel and Belphegor, age 6. Outside the castle they live in in Italy, they were both in the Gardens.

The Gardens were there favourite place to be. Unfortunatley, it became a battle feild whenever they were _both _there at the same time.

It was December 20th, two days before there birthday and they were outside in the snow-covered Gardens. They were fighting, as expected, but the _un_expected thing was their way of fighting today.

A lot of the flowers had already died, and mostly the evergreen trees remained. Some flowers still bloomed, though. If they were alive and saw the twin brothers they probably would have died. Snow fell everywhere.

_|||five minutes ago|||_

_"Siel, get out of here; it's my time in the Gardens now. You have it in 30 minutes."_

_"No, daylight savings time, remember? This is my hour."_

_"Daylight savings time of course, but you have your hours mixed up! This is my hour, ushishishi~"_

_"You wish, stupid little brother."_

_"Shut up," and the younger prince threw a snowball at his brother, knocking him down._

_"Jerk!" he got up and tried to make a snowball, and failed, so just kicked some snow in his brother's face._

_"Get out of here, I said!" _

_"No, you!"_

_The two walked torwards eachother, not knowing that they were soon standing under misseltoe._

_They wouldn't have noticed, because of their height, the reason they noticed was because it fell on the ground between the little space they left seperated from each other._

_They looked up around them and noticed a few hanging everywhere hear and there. The both of them thought it was that preppy hag of a maid that hung them everywhere, indeed she hung them everywhere between doors in the castle, too._

_Then they both looked at each other._

_Siel said,"I have an idea for another way to fight, brother."_

_Bel responded with a smirk, and "You don't have the guts to attempt to do it."_

_The brothers did it anyway._

_They had no idea what a big mistake....._

_....for their __**health**__......_

_......that that would be._

_|||back to the presant time|||_

This was, indeed, a very odd fight they were having.

It was to see who could hold out the longest without barfing.

Not really, but they wanted to see if the other could handle kissing a sibling.

It was gross, of course, and illegal, but it was only a fight.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

For now, of course.

Siel started to moan. It was a forced moan, obviously, because he opened his eyes and gave his younger twin a sinister eye.

This didn't affet Bel, however. He remained calm and cool.

Like a real prince should.

Siel knew the moaning had failed, and after trying to make it louder and seeing to change, he knocked it off. It was Bel's turn, now.

The younger twin forced his tongue inside his brother's mouth, licking him all inside his mouth and tongue and even his teeth.

Rasiel actually was affected, and even though he tried his best to hide it....he just couldn't.

'_He's going to be a kissing monster when he's older.' _Rasiel thought.

Belphegor saw his brother's face turn red, and he even heard a little moan. This moan, he though, was in fact not a fake, but came unvoulantary out of his brother's sheer pleasure.

The two broke away from each other. Bel's tongue slid out quickly, but not without receiving a little bite from his twin.

Belphegor walked over to a nearby rock and climbed up on it, and raised his hands in the air.

"It's my win, ushishishi!" He laughed rahter loudly. It echoded and icicles fell.

Unfortunatley, one was about to fall on Bel's head had it not been for Siel.

The older brother leaped at his younger, preventing the huge, sharp icicle from doing any damage to the brother, but instead crashing against the rock.

Rasiel was now on top of his little twin, still holding him.

Belphegor smirked. "Ushishishi.....Siel."

**********

Two days later, it was their birthdays.

They didn't get many presents because Christmas was just around the corner, but they each got about 7.000 euros* from there relatives.

"Boys, don't you have gifts for each other?" Their mom, the Queen, asked. By the tone in her voice she either didn't think they had gotten something for the other, or they did but she just thought it'd be a rat or AIDS.

Belphegor looked up at his mom. "I was just going to go to my room to give him my presant, mom." and he walked away. "Come on, Siel."

Siel followed along, and soon enough they approached the door that would open his room. Bel opened the door.

They were about to walk in, when.

Rasiel looked up. He knew it.

Bel let out a fake "Oh," and waited for his brother to do something.

"Is this my presant?"

Belphegor smirked. "No, it's inside, I told you. The old hag just placed all these around the castle, so...."

"Shyea shyea shyea. It's there anyway, and I don't even want to think about the actual gift you have for me, so..."

"Ushishishi~"

Both moved closer to the other, until it was physically impossible to ge any closer, until the little 'fight' they had two days ago repeated.

And that's how their addiction came to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My first time writing/describing a kissing scene, I think I was okay with it. Next one will be longer, this was just the start of everything.**

**R&R please**

**Tell me if I sucked and/or shitted out the story, I promise they will be more in-character next chapter.**

***5.000 euros = ABOUT 7,388 USD (U.S Dollars) in today's money.**


	2. Value ,7

**Kittie (me):Hey....welcome to chapter 2 of my crappy story. Eh, I actually wanted to continue, so, even if no one likes it..... I just wanna see how this turns out, y'know? Anyway...this will be very short, as I plan to make a lot of chapters.**

**Peace!**

**(Oh and notice I didn't talk long this time? Yeah...I gotta train if I wanna get out of China!)**

**And yes I messed up the euro conversion thing in the last chapter I got lazy and my mind was in uh....nevermind just enjoy....or not?? Whoa who the hell am I talking to anyway....?**

**And yes, there IS dialogue, the little short sentences just explain what's happened, since I jump by age/years and months, so don't think the narrator be babblin' the whole entire time.**

***************************************************************************

Belphegor and Rasiel.

Age 7.

Febuary.

It hadn't even been a year since the brothers changed their fighting style.

They had tried to get back to throwing stones, throwing boulders, throwing knives, ect.......

But....

What good did it do?

It actually didn't make a difference; everyday the twins would "fight", switching the spot to do so each day.

They went in Belphegor's room.

They went in Rasiel's room.

They went in the Gardens.

They went in the park.

They went in the closet.

They went in the bed.

And, soon enough, they started to go in the bath.

Everywhere the twins "fought".

Everywhere.

No one knew about this, though.

The only thing noticable to all of the bystanders was that the two were spending more time together.

The only thing troubling them was the question:"Is this a good thing, or a bad?"

Unfortunatley, that would most likely _not _be answered.

xOxOxOxOx

_**In some, nearby forest, no more snow is around, but plenty ice on the ground.**_

_**Leaves try to grow back, every step taken, there is a sound much like a "crack".**_

"Hey, Bel."

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"That it is, brother, ushishishi~"

"Are you going to give anyone a chocolate? Or maybe a little toy or some other thing?"

Bel smirked. "Ushishishi~ why? Are you?"

"Yeah, there's this red-head that I see everyday at Olive Garden; she's cute, I thought I might get her something."

Bye-bye, Belphegor's smirk.

"Oh, really?"

"Shyea shyea shyea, what about you?"

Welcome back, Bel's smirk."I'm going to make some cookies for Nagi, that cute little purple-haired girl downtown."

"Ah....she is cute."

"Yes, she is."

".........."

"........."

Awkward silence.

Both believed the other; it's common for them to see some of their tastes.

"Who's the girl?" Siel asked, crouching down to pick up a stick, and then beginning to smoosh an ant.

"Koko something...I don't know...."

"Heh..who cares, right?"

"Ushishishi~...Yeah."

Then the younger brother copied his brother: crouching, getting a stick, smooshing a little, defensless, ugly thing.

They could hear an Evening Cicada in the forests.

"It's no fun....."

"Hm? What isn't?" Bel asked, looking up at his brother.

"Killing bugs.....especially the ones with exoskeletons."

"Yeah....no blood or anything....."

"Mmmh..."

".........."

"........."

"........."

"........."

Siel got up. "Beru."

Belphegor shifted his gaze torwards his older twin. "What's with the weird pronounciation of my name, and, what is it?"

Rasiel looked down and to his left. "That's....just how I hear your name pronounced by some of the people who just moved here......."

"Oh."

"...."

"So...what did you want to ask?" Bel asked, stabbing a jird***** as it was scurrig by.

"Uhm.....you....you don't really like that mini purple pineapple, do you?"

"Why? Do you not really like that orangehead?"

"Bel, that wasn't nice."

"You're not nice!"

"???"

"Damn stupid older brother....didn't anyone ever tell you you're a real ass?"

"Ass? Are you kidding me? You're the one that won't leave me the fuck alone!!! Come into my room at night, sleep in my bed, sit so fucking close to me when we eat, "accidently" trip over and kiss me, and to top it all off, you've been "coincidently" felt like bathing the _exact_ same time with me for the past two and a half _months_......You have a problem!!! You're freaking obsessed!!! You can't give me any space to think!!!"

The Evening Cicadas continued to cry.

"S-Siel...."

"....O....Oh, Bel....."

"S-Siel!"

"B-Bel....."

"S....Siel..... Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel, Siel!!!!"

It echoed everywhere.

Belphegor started sobbing uncontrolably. He put his hands over his eyes.

Rasiel walked torwards him. "Belphegor, look....I...I'm sorry it....it just kind of came out...."

Not that Rasiel could see, but his little brother's eyes began to flood.

The older attempted to put a hand on his twin's shoulder, but Bel slapped him across the face.

"Sieeeeeeeeeellllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Belphegor screamed, and then ran off.

"B-Bel!" _'I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad! Damnit...since when did he get so fast?!"_

"Bel!!!!!!!!!"

xOxOxOxOx

**Rasiel's point of veiw, 1 week and three days later.**

He's gone.

Just like that.

And it was me who let him slip out of my hands.

It was me who held him.

Me who clutched him.

Me who grasped him.

Me who kept him.

Me who _cherished_ him.

But I let him slip.

Slip away.

Slip away, out of my hands.

I'd look for him, but lately I've been feeling very sick.

My heart isn't doing too well; at times I feel as if a heartattack is growing near.

I guess that's a pretty good punishment for my screw-up, though.

If only I could have my brother here with me......Maybe he'd stay with me and make me forget about this agonizing pain in my chest.

He's like my medicine for everything.

Although he....was....usually the cause for me being sick in the first place....last december he just.....became more of an antidote than a royal pain in the ass.

Belphegor.....

.....what _are _you to me?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_To be continued...._

_....Even though no one likes it ;)_

**Kittie(me): I gotta say....there were a lot of interuptions while I was writing this....but I managed.**

**Yeah, it's confusing now, but it may get better.**

**I think I'm gonna continue even if no one reads it, for the sake of my own entertainment.**

**If this sucks then tell me it sucks, if it's good then tell me it's good, if I need to work in a few areas then tell me! I must know, or I will forever suck!**


	3. Hearken,8

**Ouch....okay, this is a pretty suckish time to write my story. Wanna know why? Nah, you probably don't. Well, since I am alone in this room and kind of talking/thinking/typing to myself, I'm going to rant about it anyway: 1)I feel sick and I have no idea what the *****CENSORED BEEP***** is going on; 2)My computer is suffering from very bad viruses and the only way I can remove it is by paying some people 75 bucks (no way in hell am I doing that) and it keeps shutting down every 12 minutes then I have to restart it again so....**

**Just wanted to let y'all know the (unimportant) problems I am facing! (Oh and I'm still in China =w=).**

**And thanks to everyone who's been reading and who's reviewed, I just really did think no one liked it because I had sent the first chapter to my "friend" ("s indicate we're not really friends, she just has to be nice to me because I'm BFFs withher boyfriend =P) and I guess it was wrong to send it to her personally, what with the fact that she HATES yaoi *gasp* and HATES twincest *double gasp* but it was pretty fun when she yelled at me over the chatroom 'THIS IS GROSS', 'WHAT THE *****CENSORED BEEP* ****IS THIS?!' :) **

**I don't want to say any names....*cough*Tabitha*cough* so I'll get on with the story.**

**(and sorry I'd thank everyone but this intro is long enough so at the bottom first thing is a big thanks =,[ )**

**And a question to all: do you think I should make some chapters in poem form? Sure it'll kill my brain, but give me your opinions and I'll think about it ;)**

**I've said too much now (sorry!) SO LET IT BEGIN**

***note: when three dots/eclipse "...", that just shows a slight pause or maybe 1-5 minutes, I'm just to lazy to right '5 minutes later' unless its over 10 minutes, and actually worth typing***

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Belphegor and Rasiel are now age 8.

May (next year)

WOW WOW WOW! MAGIC! I'M DOING

**Rasiel's point of view**

AGAIN!!!! (but only for a little while or so I don't know tell me what you think)

...................................

**L**ast February was when my little brother ran away.

He had been gone for months, and no one could find him.

There had been police searching everywhere around the country.

Even bordering countries were alerted and told to keep an eye.

Of course, no search this big would ever happen to a damned peasant, but my brother is a prince.

Obviously.

He had been gone eleven months.

In January some old peasant women had found Bel sitting a box, as I was told.

I was also told he was found all dirty with his clothes and beautiful hair a mess, and that he was eating bread.

_Peasant _bread.

The police searched and told us that Belphegor had sold his tiara on the black market.

Right when he arrived back to our castle by a police car, mom fed him, bathed him and all.

When I first saw him that day after so long, the perpetual pain that still lingered in my chest went away.

I felt like running towards him.

I felt like hugging.

I felt like kissing him.

Wait.

What _was _that?

....

No matter.

_"Bel!"_ I had cried.

He only shot me a deathly glance.

I wanted to avoid his intimidating gaze, so I looked around him:

He was skinnier than before....

His hair was mess and had dirt in it......

There was a lot of purple around his eyes; I could tell he had not slept, or had not slept very long or well.

He did nothing.

Mom just carried him away.

****

When the news got out that he had sold his tiara, --and this was about a month after Bel had arrived home-- we had decided to get a new one.

I had offered mine to Bel, seeing as how mine was slightly shinier than his old one I thought maybe he would have still been jealous, so....naturally.....

Ah, but, the thing _was_,....

Bel hadn't been talking.

After his bath (the first time he came home in months) he had been changed into my pajamas and socks and --now, this _really _made me blush-- m-my boxers...

......

It made me sad.

I felt depressed.

I felt like I wanted to _kill _myself.

....

All because my brother wouldn't do so much as _speak _to me.

....

So, that is why today, May 17th, I am taking my brother out to the park.

He hadn't wanted to come, but Mother said he must.

We thought he was a mute, but no; it was just to _me _he would not speak.

....

At the park, we walked down the spacey dirt road.

It was a very nice park. I actually thought Bel would enjoy it when we got here.

....

Now we're walking down the same road (big-ass park this is), stopping occasionally to admire the beautiful scenery around us.

We just begin to pass a lake, seeing all swans and ducks and froggies in it.

It was weird; we even saw a little-green haired boy or...maybe it was a girl... poking some frogs as they sat on the lilly pads.

"What a weird kid..."I muttered.

"..." Bel still said nothing.

"Shyea,shyea,shyea, I hope he falls in~" I said in a sing-song voice.

"...What so you can catch and hug him lovingly?"Bel asked.

Bel.

Asked.

The first thing he'd said to me in months!

Months!

Can you believe it?????

I sure as hell can't!

I started bawling.

"B-Bel...."

"..." he kept walking forward, while I stayed back in the same exact spot I was when he first spoke to me.

"Bel!"

I suddenly ran over and glomped him.

"Oh, Bel! You finally s-s-s-s-speak to me! I've waited for so...so so long...." I said, my voice cracking multiple times.

"Get off me!"

"I just want to love you, Bel."

I buried my face in his back.

I had no idea what was going on, what people around us thought, what my brother had even _said._

I just know that he said _something._

That was good enough for me.

At the moment.

"Rasiel, I told you to get off! Now beat it, stupid brother!"

Again I couldn't comprehend what he had said.

Just hearing his sweet, almost-feminine voice made more tears erupt from my very eyes!

"B-Bel...."

"What?! Get off me!"

"I-I-I-I know I may nothing more than a total jackass and a shitty brother, but...."

"???"

"B-...But I'll sure as hell take good care of you! For the rest of your life!"

"Siel....."

Couldn't understand that, either.

Still, I asked softly,"Yes?"

"I love you."

Now that sentence there....

That, I heard.

**-----------------------**

**OMG SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, SEE THE INTRO WAS WRITTEN ABOUT 6 WEEKS AGO BUT THEN MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY CRASHED AND I WAS FORCED TO WAIT TO FINISH THIS!!!!**

**Oh! And I didn't have to pay 75 bucks! (I just had to wait until the virus 'gave up' and left my computer alone so I could go back on)**

**IMAGINARY:Sorry, I didn't want to end it like this, but I also have homework to do *gets out pencil*!!!! **

**REALITY: Screw homework, I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter. New term starts today, let my second grade in math be a zero *takes sip of juice***

**So, BIG thanks to these people who reviewed, and THEY ALL GET COOKIES (and bananas, too):**

**The Real Horror Show (okay got awesome name)**

**ThreeWayDart (also cool)**

**Asphodel Winter (thank's for telling me that!)**

**Dr. Shamoji (that sounds familiar to me)**

**ZeRamen (did this chapter make you cry? {:)**

**Bambola Tempesta (that's an awesome name too)**

**Basil ( thankies ;] )**

**ENJOY YOUR COOKIES! (and milk)**

**Santa:OMFG NO WAI LOL NAO U STOLED MY F*CKING MILK AN' COOKIES B-YOTCH**

**Me: Meow.**

**PIECE**

**(?)**


	4. Cognizance,9

**Dun dun dun dun dun.....**

**I plan to finish this story by December or January..... (that's why I update this so quickly....)**

**Dun dun dun dun....**

**PLEASE READ THIS AS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT SO I DO NOT GO TO 'JUVIE (can't spell, remember?)::::::::**

**(DISCLAIMER)**

**I do NOT own "Annabel Lee"! It is a POEM by EDGAR ALLAN POE (he died), I am simply using his poem and kind of making it so it fits in here, but I did NOT write the poem, I am NOT Edgar Allan Poe, and I do NOT take any credit for having any part in it! I only did the PARDOY thing, I DON'T OWN IT!!! I'm sorry, but if YOU happen to think I wrote it, you should SERIOUSLY SEE A DOCTOR!!! YOU'RE PROBABLY MENTALLY ILL IF YOU THINK I WROTE IT!!!**

**That is all. (just to clarify things for any people who may call the cops on me =] )**

**One more thing, I think I am going to have the chapters still be by years, but I'm going to have multiple days,weeks, AND months in single chapters. Sure, it'll be long, but hey...ISN'T THAT PEOPLE WANT?! I dunno. Sure it'll be a slight pain in the ass for me (and my school grades) BUT 42% OF STATISTICS ****DO NOT MATTER!!!**** Yup. True fact. Actually it's 40 something percent I can't remember exactly but IT'S TRUE!!!**

* * *

**The 4th Year:**

"That Laugh I Love So Much"

Bel and Rasiel, age 9.

January next year.

Bel's Point Of Veiw.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Sunday, 11:00 am**

"What do you think about here?" I asked my brother.

"Oh, that seems like a good spot." he replied, fixing the flowers by the window.

I left the chair alone and went over to one of the boxes, wondering what I should get out next.

"How do these flowers look?"

I looked over at Siel. "Not as pretty as you."

Siel stuck his tongue out. "Don't describe your older brother as pretty. I prefer beau*, or dashing." ***means handsome in french**

"How about jollie?" I asked him.

"What's that?"

"Ushishishi~ pretty."

He smiled at me, and let out a playful laugh. "Bel..."

"Yes, dashing prince?"

"Just...do that again."

I put on a puzzled face. "What?"

"That....."

"That's a little vague..."

"That....thing..."

"Spit it out, Siel!"

"That laugh I love so much."

I couldn't tell wheather I was blushing or not, but I could feel my face getting hot.

"O-Okay...let's just get back to work...."

"Shyea shyea shyea, whatever you say, dolci* brother." ***sweet in italian**

We were arranging the furniture in our room. A few months ago we had decided to share the same room. Mother thought it was odd; we simply told her it was so we could spend some more time together, maybe 'bond' a little bit. Hell we'd be bonding all right.

Even though there were two beds in this room, every night one of us would hop in the other's bed and cuddle....

....rather embarrassing, yes....

....but we loved it.

Every minute we were together, we loved it.

And that's all that matters, right?

"Right," Siel said.

I was surprised, it was as if he had been reading my mind. "H-huh?"

"Right. If this plant doesn't face the right way, it won't get enough sun."

"O-Oh...."

We went back to work.

I smiled to myself. _'Shishishi, let's just pretend he was in my mind afterall, and he heard all the stuff I hope to soon be able to say to him in real life.'_

Because, even if we both know it,

even if we both feel it,

even if we both want to say it,

we just _can't_.

Why?

I don't know yet.

Maybe soon I will.

Maybe it's just a phase, where I'm nervous about a relationship and all.

I mean, we're still babies, kinda.

_'I bet....' _I thought. _'I bet when we're older it'll start to feel more natural. Just have to wait.....'_

**---------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER BREAK-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hm? What did you think of that chapter? I know it wasn't good, I just had the idea in my head for three days and when I typed it it just didn't get very far.....OWELL. Next is the same day, but a different time!!! WOOHOO

Person in audience: YOU SUCK!

* * *

**"Tantallizing"**

Bel's POV

**Sunday, 2:00 pm**

"We're finally finished!" Siel and I said in unison.

Looking around the room, I said, "Looks great."

"Yeah..." Siel said unenthusiastically. I could tell he was exhausted. After all, he got most of the heavy furniture. I felt bad, but he said he would and should do it,anyways, he being the older brother and all.

He also said he didn't want me to,"break your little arms."

I found that insulting!

Siel looked out the window.

Ah!

An idea!

I sauntered over to one of our beds and sat on the side. Then I removed my pants a little.

Siel was still looking out the window.

Perfect!

Hurriedly, I took my shirt off. I was only in my boxers.

I got back up, like nothing had happened, and headed for one of our bureaus.

I pulled out a really long black and navy striped sweater and put it on.

It was really big.

It almost reached my knees, my hands couldn't find the end of the sleeves.....

Great for what I had in mind.

I went back on the bed and grabbed a pillow. I hugged the pillow and laid on my stomach, and turned to face my brother's back.

"Big brother..." I called.

"Hm?"

....._'You can't look back at the best of times, now, can you?'_

I tried again.

"Why don't you come and lay down with me?"

He stopped staring and pulled his head from his hands.

Aha.

I _knew _that would be the thing to get him.

He turned around.

His mouth opened widely.

His face turned red.

I was so happy!

"B-B-B-Bel!"

"What?" I said, acting stupid. "Don't you want to relax?"

"M...mmh..." he nodded ever so slightly.

As he joined me on the bed.

I turned over on my back.

Rasiel laid next to me.

I moved closer.

He moved closer.

I moved closer.

He stayed put.

I moved closer again.

His body cringed.

I kissed his cheek.

He yelled.

"What's the matter?!" I asked, choking on air.

"I-I feel weird!"

"?!" I gasped. "Are you feeling sick?" I asked, placing my hand on his head.

"N-No.... I just..."

"?!"

Siel turned over to fall off the bed.

"I-I think I need some alone time..."

"Are you sure you're not--"

"I'm fine. I just need fresh air...."

I whimpered.

"W-Would you mind getting me some water?" he asked weakly.

"O-Of course! Anything for you...." I replied, running out of our room, slamming the door.

He'd be okay.

He's...._always _okay.

**---------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER BREAK-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Damnit! If they were at _least _16 they could have done it! I SO wanted to do that, but I decided to do this instead.... Siel's reaction was based off how I felt when I was thinking about Siel and Bel doing it. I'm not sure how it works with boys and.....I don't think they go through puberty at age 9 but.....OWELL

WARNING, LONG POEM IN HERE! It is my parody for Edgar Allan Poe's, "Annabel Lee". Only one is telling it to the other, something happens. It may be a pain in the ass to read, but if you don't read it then Bel and Siel WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!!! I WORKED HARD TO COME UP WITH IT, DAMNIT! I also wrote this WHOLE ENTIRE chapter improvising!!!! (actually I did with every one but xD)

**---------------------------------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"****Rasiely"**

Rasiel's POV

**Sunday, 9:30 pm**

"I'm tired." Bel said, yawing.

"Oh no, don't pass the yawn arou--" I yawned too.

"Ushishishi~"

I smiled at him.

We were on the roof of the castle, with loads of books and stories. Bel and I like to read under the stars on our roof.

It's a thing we share....

....besides our looks and our bed, shyea shyea shyea!

Bel cuddled up to me. "You feel better now, right?"

"I felt better three hours ago, shyea shyea shyea."

He kissed my cheek, not the cheek he did a few hours ago, but the other one.

"Good. Now read me a story~" he said in a sing song voice.

"Alright," I said, looking through the books we brought. Bel wrapped the blanket around me, which allowed him to come closer. I was okay being close to Bel now, I don't know what happened earlier."Anything you have in mind?" I asked.

He picked up a book.

It was a book full of Edgar Allan Poe's stories and poems.

"Nice choice....anything in particular?"

"Everything he wrotes' good," he replied.

"Okay." I flipped through the book, until I came upon, "The Black Cat". "This?" I asked Bel, pointing to the title.

"Nah," he replied.

"But you just said--"

"I _said_," he began. "I said everything he wrote was good, but I _never _said I'd want to read just _anything,_ ushishishi~"

I smiled at him.

"Here," he said, taking the book from my hands. "How about I read something?" he went to the table of contents at the beginning to get the page for....something.

Bel flipped to the right page, and I could see it was, "Annabel Lee", his favourite poem in the whole world.

I followed along as he began to read:

_"It was a few hours ago, _

_In this kingdom by the Gardens...and sea,_

_that a prince lives that you better know,_

_by the name of RASIELY_

_and this prince he lived with no other thought_

_than to love and be loved by his twin, me._

_"I am a kid and he is a kid,_

_in this kingdom by the Gardens and sea,_

_and even though it's weird we love with a love that is more than love,_

_I and my twin Rasiely,_

_with a love that pisses sociaty off,_

_to frown upon him and me._

_"and this is the reason that, four years ago,_

_in this kingdom by the flowers and sea,_

_that a wind blew out from my power,chilling,_

_my handsome Rasiely,_

_so that his cute but bitchy hoe,_

_tries to take him away from me,_

_to get him caught and shut in a cell,_

_in Juvie.....(hall)_

_"Kanye West, thinking he is God's gift to the world,_

_is P.O.'d at him and me-_

_Yes, that was the reason (as everyone knows_

_Kanye is a gay fish in this kingdom by the flowers and sea),_

_that the wind blew out that night,_

_chilling but not killing my Rasiely_

_"But out love, yet odd, it is stronger than love,_

_of those who are related to we,_

_of many far straighter than we,_

_and neither Kanye West,_

_nor former US president George W. Bush,_

_Can ever remove my lips from the nose,_

_Of the beautiful Rasiely;_

_"For the stars never twinkle without bringing me dreams,_

_Of the beautiful Rasiely (and his tiara),_

_And the hair never gets cut but I feel the gaze _

_Of the beautiful Rasiely;_

_And so the chilling night, I cuddle in fright,_

_Of my love -my love and my life-,_

_Under this blanket by the sea,_

_In his arms by the sea."_

I was stunned.

I was left speechless.

My brother had taken his favourite poem -a poem about love- and reworded it....for me...

"Phew...that is a mouthful...." he said, shocking me.

"B-Bel.."

"I think I need a drink," he said. "And a nice, long sleep."

Tears started streaming from my eyes.

"B-Bel!"

"What's wrong???"

"That....

..was....

..beautiful!!"

"Ushishishi~ well I, I _do _try, y'know?"

I had been ignoring it all along but, I finally gave in....

...and gave my brother...

...exactly what he wanted.

I clamped my hands around his face and started to kiss him deeply.

He hugged me, and kissed me back, then forced his tongue into my mouth.

I pinned him down to the floor of the roof.

In this relationship, I am _SO _going to be the semme, Bel _HAS _to be the uke!

Bel tried to fight back.

Suddenly, he turned everything around and made it so he was on top of _me._

We broke our lips (and tongues) apart for a breather.

"H-Hey...no fair...I'm supposed to be the semme, you hear?"

"Ushishi...shi..."he said, breathing heavily, just like me. "You think I'm going to let that happen?

We started kissing, no-- making out--, once more.

Bel had attempted to pull my shirt off, but I didn't let him.

I could feel us knocking the stacks of books over, but that was irrevelant.

I wanted to continue, but it was getting late...

Continue?

Bed?

Continue

Bed

Continue

Bed

Continue....

Ah ha!

Continue _in _bed!.

It took a while, but I managed to break him apart from me.

"Bel..."

"Y-Yes?"

"It's cold; we should continue this in our room...."

He smiled.

"You go, I'll get the books." I said, pushing him off lightly and standing.

"O-Okay," he replied.

_**8 (or so) minutes later....**_

"Hey, Bel?" I asked, still breathing heavily.

"Y-Yeah?" he was too.

"I like kissing you and all, but.."

He looked at me, all wide-eyed like. "But..what?"

"I wonder....is there _more _we could ever do?"

"Uh...I don't know....besides kissing, what else do people do?"

"Let's ask Mother tomorrow."

"Okay, but for now, can we go to bed? I'm really worn out..."

"Shyea shyea shyea, I was about to say the same."

"Good night." he said.

"'Night." I replied.

I got up and went to the other bed. I'd sleep with him, but it's risky if Mother sometimes comes in and if she'd ever catch us.....

I kissed Bel on the nose.

He giggled.

"Bel...."

"Hm?" eyes closed.

"Do that again."

He opened his eyes and had a weird face on.

"What?"

"That....."

"That's a little vague..."

"That....thing..."

"Spit it out, Siel!"

"That laugh I love so much."

"Dejavu...?"

"Shyea shyea shyea! I did that on purpose."

"For that I need a good-night kiss."

"I already--"

"Kisses on the noses are the good-night kisses equivalent to douchebags."

"Huh...?"

"They're stupid."

I sighed. "Fine....if that's what you--"

_Mmmh..._

Quickly, quickly and cleverly, Bel had grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to him, resulting in a long,

passionite,

amazing,

kiss.

* * *

**Soooo....? **

**What do you think?**

**This may be the longest chapter I ever right until they're 16, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And the love of the poem,'Annabel Lee' came from me, that's one of my favourite poems of all time and the parody I made was totally improvised.**

**I tried to make it funny, but the ACTUAL poem by Edgar Allan Poe is AWESOME. If you havent read it, please do.**

**And, if you notice near the end, (after the dejavu thing) that actually happened at the 11:00 am part (first mini chapter), I just wanted to repeat it at the night part.**

**MY LEFT ARM HURTS FROM TYPING AND MY EYES ARE STARTING TO SEE THE COMPUTER MONITOR DISTORT AND ALL (im very worried andyou can tell because my spelling/grammar/ punctution isn't good)**

**o and god i feel the atmosphere has really changed, maybe since they actually love now? owell**

**AND THANK YOU'S...**

Oh since i am getting loopy, from now on I will have a COMPUTER (windows xp) communicate with people

**FROM HERE ON, WINDOWS XP IS SPEAKING/TYPING:**

Bambola Tempesta **(Windows XP did not get the file, "love". Please try resending it.**

Dr. Shamoji **(Windows XP sends you many thanks. Sending . . . . .)**

ZeRamen **(Error! Message DOES NOT COMPUTE. Please try again in the year 2037)**

**Windows is shutting down....**


	5. Important Author's Note PLUS Bonus

This is a warning section, but i felt bad so I am including an odd mini chapter as a bonus.

**[My windows Xp died, so when I get loopy from now on my new windows 7 will be talking, i'm okay now though]**

**sigh sudden burst of belxsiel fics now....i'm happy because there is a growing selection of fics to choose from with them now, even better i haven't seen any suckish ones (my compliments to all, especially ZeRamen)**

On and on, I'm failing 2 classes in school (because they only talk to the smart ones, never call on people like me so I can never get help)

And please don't mind my typos, it's currently midnight, im typing from a mini nlaptop and not used to the keyboard, and i'm using my ds lite so i can ctually SEE the keyboard.....just forgive me.

Another warning: in the next or second next chapter, this story will be rated M. sexual content, scary themes, language....to put it simply: viewer discression advised. I will also be incluiding a VERY important OC, his name will be Hades (like "Belphegor" is the name of a demon, Hades is the name of a fictional God, just bear with me please).

Don't fret; his appearences will be minor, but he has to be in here. Literally. If he's not in the story would go downhill. Got it? Good.

So here is the bonus chapter, this has **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY, JUST A RANDOM THING I CAME UP WITH. WARING THIS IS CREEPY.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BONUS BEGIN HERE**

_**Scene: rainy, small hill with dirt and flowers, endless trees circling all around about 10 feet away, thunder booming, lightning crackling and lighting the sky, crescent moon, cloudy grey sky, very saddening scene. Looks unhallowed-like.**_

He kept piling.

"You liar....."

Pile after pile, using a handy shovel, Bel piled snow in the 5-foot ditch.

"You're a lying bastard...."

So much dirt now....

"You lying, cheating, dirty bastard." Bel sobbed, his voice cracking at every pause.

Too much dirt, perhaps?

"F-Fucking liar...."

Got dirt?

"Dam-damned son of a b-bitch...."

Okay, that's enough dirt.

"St-stupid mor-ron..." Tears fell, wetting the already soaked soil.

There's so much dirt.

"Ch-cheating a-asswipe..."

You can't hear him anymore....

_~he crys softly~_

....So, why is it you continue to pile the dirt on?

_~he tosses the shovel aside, and gets on his knees, mud splashing~_

Your mission was accomplished, right?

_~he lays flat on his belly, now soaked in not only rain but the mud, his tiara gets lost in the mud~_

Shouldn't you be celebrating? Now you'll get to be king.

_~he gets his body up, from the waist down he's still on the ground, he sits on his knees and screams~_

What's the matter?

_~he screams ungodly, it echoes, he coughs blood up because of the damage he's caused himself~_

Oh, what ever is the matter, "king"? Is it your tiara was engulfed by the mud?

_~he stops the screaming, like a maniac he begins to dig at the mud~_

"BROTHER! OH, HO, BROTHER! DON'T YOU WORRY! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

_~he struggles, it has become an even more difficult task because the rain enabled the mud to cave in. still, he doesn't give up~_

"FORGIVE ME, BROTHER! FORGIVE ME FOR THE NASTY THINGS I SAID, THE HORRIFIC THINGS I THOUGHT I MEANT!"

_~he dug deep into the Earth, at least a foot, and he was closer, considering he burried his only treasure 5 feet underground~_

"WHEN I GET YOU OUT, WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY! I WON'T STEAL YOUR TIARA OR YOUR CANDIES, I WILL ONLY STEAL YOUR HEART!"

_~he hears screams from below in the mud. he knows it's his treasure. Bel will not give up, not now~_

"BROTHER, IT WAS JUST JEALOUSY! JEALOUSY, YES! YOU SEE IT GOT THE BEST OF ME, IT COULD NOT BE HELPED! BUT I AM TRYING, I SWEAR IT!"

Yet we know, that, you cannot be helped.

So much mud.

So little time.

Too much rain.

Too little love.

Let your love, though immoral, shower upon him-!

Should he reject, all hell shall break lose, and you shall get lost, forever in it's fire.

Give up, die, let go, expire, lose, forget, abandon, erase--!

Never again.

"I

love

you."

_SHHHHHHH-_

"Now let me die with you."

Sigh, so much dirt....

**---------**

**~End~ what do you think? I'm a fucking nut, ne? **

Tell me what YOU think happened, I will reveal what ACTUALLY happened in the next or second next chapter, if anyone gives a rats ass _

Carry on, dear friends, until the next chapter comes~ (which should be sooner)


End file.
